Recently, in response to the trend for electronic devices with greater miniaturization, thinner shaping, and lighter weighting, the high density mounting is required. A method for forming a wiring pattern by using a conventional photo lithography type has a limit in forming a micro-wiring by the use of a photoresist, and has many troubles in processing. Recently, an imprinting lithographic method for forming a minute wiring pattern to the nano size has been proposed. In the imprinting lithographic method, a conventional insulating material with a fixed curing degree is made to the semi-hardened state, a pattern is formed by stamping as a seal is affixed, and a micro-pattern is formed by plating a conductive metal in the inside of the pattern. But in case of the imprinting lithographic method, there are some problems that a selection width of a curing degree is narrow so that a restriction is brought to the processing condition, it is difficult to fit the exact curing condition so that a transfer is not made, or a stamp has the problem of a releasing property so that the failure rate of a substrate is raised.
Generally, in case of a polymer material which is an insulating material used for a printed circuit board or a semiconductor mounting substrate, an inorganic filler is used in order to overcome a limit of resin property and to endow with a desired function. But in case an inorganic filler is contained in a circuit board with large amount, there are some problems that the brittleness of a substrate increases, the adhesive force between a resin and a conductive wire decreases, and thus the mobility at the semi-cured state decreases. Therefore, to control resin properties is needed in order to bring out desired properties by employing the inorganic filler and to be suitable for performing the imprinting process.
Moreover, the halogen compound such as bromine and chlorine was used conventionally in order to give the flame retardancy of a substrate. However, it is known that the halogen compound produces the harmful dioxin to the human body during the combustion, so that the use is restricted. Therefore, the technology development on providing the flame retardancy by using a non-halogen compound is currently under way.